Toshi no Omoidoso
The City of Remembrance (P19) in the Omoidasu province, Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 was where centuries ago the heroine Matsu Hitomi spent her last days. The people of the city honored her, and when she returned through Oblivion's Gate she took up residence here. Where the Oracles Were Born After the sons and daughters of the Sun and Moon walked Ningen-do the eyes of Tengoku turned to this distant realm, and the mortal who lived there were favored among the Celestial Heavens. What would be known as Rokugan was filled with the kami, servants of the great Elemental Dragons. The emissary of the Elemental Dragons, Ryoken, came to the mortal realm over the rolling hills that would one day be the Agasha provinces. Five mortals were gathered there and Ryoken told them they had been honored by choosing them to bear a fragment of Elemental Dragon's essence. They would be their eyes in this realm, their immortal Oracles. Their power would be beyond measure, and the Dragons should gain a foothold in this world. Over these hills the City of Remembrance was built and the Temple of the Seven Dragons was filled with the power of the Dragons. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman City of Suffering Toshi no Omoidoso was located north of Kiken na Roka Bloodspeakers, p. 90 in the lands of the Agasha family. It was known as the City of Suffering before Matsu Hitomi died, though none would reveal why. A spirit recounted that the city had once been a home to a powerful maho-tsukai, a villain so evil and ruthless only the combined powers of the Jade Champion and the Council of Five could lay him low. Before dying, he cast a terrible spell on the city - one that would allow him to return one day. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 18-19 History The governor of the city had always been an Isawa, and this tradition continued even under the reign of the Agasha. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 19 Remembrance The city was named Remembrance in honor of Matsu Hitomi, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 who died there many years ago. With her death, she invoked a powerful curse that punished her former lover Akodo Godaigo and his lieutenant Kitsu Uragiri for betraying her. Agasha Hamanari, having thought that Hitomi might have drawn a small portion of the maho-tsukai's curse, researched on the correlation of Hitomi's curse and the maho-tsukai's spell, but the project failed to connect these two spells. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 19 Despite all this talk of curses, the City of Remembrance was a relatively normal place. It was a bustling metropolis, dealing only in trade with the Shiba and the Crane families. In this city also stood the Shrine of Remembrance. Great Famine Bandits took control of the city during the Great Famine in 663. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Moriaki failed to recover it, and committed seppuku. The Imperial Legions were dispatched and the order was restored. Imperial Histories, pp. 102-103 Trade center It became a major trade center in the Phoenix coast. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rain of Blood During the Rain of Blood the city was badly damaged by Yoritomo Kitao and the crew of the Bitter Flower, Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf who rallied the Phoenix who had fallen to the Rain. Together they very nearly destroyed the city. Way of the Daimyo, p. 26 The city was saved only through the actions of Hitomi, who had taken residence there since 1133 after his return through Oblivion's Gate, and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu. Blood Hunt (Region 24 - Dublin, Ireland) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 From the Ashes Since the Rain it had been rebuilt by the Phoenix, and many claim that it is the greatest Phoenix city, having risen from the ashes like a phoenix. The city attracted many Mantis samurai and traders, especially after the creation of Kaigen's Island off the coast. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 132 Notable Locations * Shrine of Remembrance * Temple of Remembrance * Temple of the Seven Dragons Known Governors * Isawa Fumihiko External Links * City of Remembrance (Reign of Blood) Category:Omoidasu province Category:Articles with Pictures